The Glories of Green
by Kirii
Summary: It's St. Patrick's and someone on the Ark isn't wearing green. . .HoundxMirage.


**Title:** The Glories of Green  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing:** Hound/Mirage  
**Warnings:** Slash, sneakiness, and subtle suggestions.  
**Author's Note: **This is the kind of thing that happens when Kirii is immobile and in pain for the entirety of her weekend. D:  
**Disclaimer: **If anyone asks, I own them. However, if angry guys with lawyers ask, I'm not available for questioning. -flees to Mexico-

**-The Glories of Green-**

Mirage let out small yelp and whirled around to face the latest perpetrator in a long string of pinchings. Being in a crowed room was not any help in finding out exactly who it was, so he just growled irritably and left the recreation room of the Ark. He was getting fed up with all the other mechs who seemed intent on pinching some part of his body. It'd started with Jazz, followed by each of the twins, Blaster, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak. Almost every mech he'd run into had managed to sneak in a pinch, wide grins on their faces. Even _Optimus Prime_ had reached over for a quick pinch. 

Irate, Mirage stood in front of the door to the quarters he shared with his mate, Hound. He took a second to take in some air, trying to keep himself from looking as he felt. As he reached out to punch in the security code to the room, he felt fingers reach and pinch his aft, the boldest move anyone had made that day. The special ops agent whipped around, anger clearly etched over his face plates; anger that calmed slightly at the sight of a smirking Hound standing before him. 

"Frag it, Hound, not you, too," Mirage muttered, his anger fading into the previous high-level of annoyance. 

Hound stepped forward, punching in the code to the room they shared. "You're such an easy target, though," he said.

Mirage raised an optic ridge. "Target?"

Hound looked at his mate. "Didn't you get the memo?" he asked. "I'm sure Jazz sent it to everyone."

The blue and white mech jumped as he received a double-shot pinch from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were passing by on their way to their own quarters. He glared at them, muttering a string of colorful Cybertronian curses under his breath. When he turned back to his lover, he was rather put off to see Hound trying desperately to hide his laughter behind his hand. 

"Alright, what in the Pit is going on around here?" Mirage demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not wearing green," was the simple answer that Hound supplied.

Mirage blinked. "What?"

"You really didn't get the memo, did you?" 

Mirage stepped into the quarters he shared with his lover just in time to avoid another pinching from the passing Ironhide. As soon as Hound was in the room and the door closed, the spy faced him and demanded elaboration.

"It's St. Patrick's Day," Hound told him. "According to human customs, it is a day where one is required to wear the color green. Those who do not wear green are traditionally pinched." 

Mirage took in that bit of information. He recalled the day's pinchings and, upon doing so, realized that every mech that had pinched him had all been wearing green in some way or another. Even Tracks and Sunstreaker had managed to find a shade of green that wouldn't look horrible with their paintjobs. There was no way that he could get any one of them back, since they had all been wearing the traditional green. 

Mirage looked around the room, searching for something he could use as a green accessory to his own frame. "I don't have anything green."

Hound approached Mirage, putting his arms around the spy from behind and slowly stroking the other mech's chest above his spark chamber. "Well, that's too bad," he said. "You'll just have to deal with the pinchings. Or. . ."

Mirage blinked as Hound trailed off, hearing the soft octave drop in the other mech's voice. ". . .Oh, no."

"Well, I _am _green."

A laugh escaped Mirage. "You don't really expect me to walk around with your paint all over me, do you?"

"It'd stop the others from pinching you," Hound pointed out. 

Mirage smiled, carefully turning around in Hound's arms. "Well, there _is_ that."

**-Fin-**


End file.
